1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture processing apparatus for selecting a desired picture from a plurality of still pictures formed on a monitor screen by means of selecting means and rearranging them in a desired order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A picture display system for reproducing digital information representative of a plurality of still pictures (about 100 fields, for example) recorded in a disk type recording medium and displaying it on a monitor has been well known as prior art. Such a system as this is generally used, in a TV station for example, for a programming apparatus of a picture on-air control system by which programs in a predetermined order arranged in advance are automatically progressed by use of a plurality of VTRs. In this programming apparatus, picture or character information representative of the contents of each program such as news program or commercial program is recorded in a floppy disk and the like in the form of one still picture information. This information is rearranged in the desired order while reading it out at the time of making the program. The picture on-air control system is controlled with the rearranged information.
In this type of programming apparatus, it generally takes approximately 0.4 sec. to reproduce the still picture of one field and a time interval of 1.6 sec. is required for the case of color picture consisting of four fields in one unit of color frame. Thus, an extremely large amount of time is required to find out the desired pictures. Alternatively, a method of selecting the desired picture information through an index in the form of a document is conceivable but it is impossible to express the contents of the picture completely by use of the document and it also takes alot of time to fabricate such index as mentioned above.
A picture display system was proposed by the same assignee as that of this invention in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 437,317, filed on Oct. 25, 1982, now abandoned, in which the problems mentioned above are settled. In the picture display system, a plurality of still pictures are recorded in a recording member. The recording member has index tracks for storing a series of information representative of a plurality of squeezed still pictures corresponding to the original still pictures. An index screen is formed on which a group of squeezed still pictures is displayed in multiple segmented areas prepared on the screen accompanied by reference numerals.
By using this type of index screen, program arrangement tasks can drastically be simplified. In short, the contents of the plurality of still pictures can be observed at a glance by looking into the index screen without having to reproduce and display them one by one. In addition, a program advancing schedule can be completed by selecting the pictures on the index screen in the desired order.
It will also be possible to know the schedule of programs through the index screen. In short, the scheduled programs can be displayed on the index screen with an arrangement of squeezed picture elements. The programmed index screen can be formed by selecting the squeezed pictures in order of program, storing the selected picture information in a picture memory one after another and then reading out the programmed information. In this case, alteration or rearrangement of program requires replacement or insertion of the squeezed pictures on the index screen indicating an arrangement in accordance with a certain schedule.
Generally, the selection, replacement and insertion of the squeezed pictures on the index screen are achieved through a key input unit including ten keys for data input and function keys such as "Insert" key, "Change" key or "Execution" key for operation command.
The key input operation in very troublesome when the alteration or rearrangement of program is requested during on-air of the program. And the key input operation is apt to cause errors, resulting in on-air accidents.